In Love and War
by Gmariam
Summary: Though war rages around them, James Potter and Lily Evans have decided to get married. Surrounded by friends and loved ones, they pledge their love to one another, and even the Dark Lord himself cannot keep them from realizing their vows.
1. Chapter 1 The Groom

Chapter One - The Groom

_One of the best things about marriage is that it gets young people to bed at a decent hour. ~M.M. Musselman_

* * *

Something about the forest always calmed him.

Perhaps it was the darkness, lit only by a sliver of moon high above the trees, casting pale shadows across the forest floor.

Perhaps it was the quiet. The sounds of the forest surrounded him, but it was not the sharp clamour of the wizarding world, so loud and aggressive these days. It was the soft chirping of crickets, the quiet call of bullfrogs, the lone cry of a solitary wolf in the distance.

Perhaps it was the cool summer breeze, blowing gently across his arched back as he leapt through the undergrowth. Or perhaps it was the scent of wildflowers, rose, and honeysuckle that filled the air around him.

Perhaps it was the company.

Sirius ran beside him, his black coat rippling under powerful muscles. He turned his furry head toward James and barked loudly, almost as if laughing, and leapt ahead. James easily kept pace with his friend's loping strides, reveling in the simple joy of running across the forest floor on four legs.

They came to a brook and bounded across its bubbling water. They crossed a moonlit clearing, disturbing a fox family in its den beneath a hollow log. With each breath, James felt the tension leaving his cervine body, his mind finding solace in the clean beauty of the forest.

Sirius began to lead them back toward the edge of the small woods where they roamed. They paused as they left the shelter of the trees, and Sirius let out a long howl, a sound James recognized as his friend's call of success. Shaking his antlers in agreement, James began the familiar process of changing back into his other self.

As he felt his muscles morphing into the well-worn shape that was his human body, James once again marveled at the magical ability that allowed him to make these nighttime journeys through the woods. It had taken him and Sirius almost three years to figure out the complex transformation, with several close calls along the way; it had taken Peter even longer and a trip to the Hospital Wing. Yet the exhilaration of his first successful transformation into a stag was something he would never forget, and being able to support Remus during the painful full moon was worth every long night of study and failed attempts.

Beside him, Sirius had returned to his human form as well. He shook out his long hair and stretched, grinning at James, and together they headed toward a small cottage at the edge of the trees. Sirius had moved into the house after they had left Hogwarts, having inherited a good deal of money from his Uncle Alphard. Remus had joined him not long after, both of them working full time for the Order. It was a clean and simple house, its backyard running into the forest. James knew Sirius had chosen it to be closer to the woods; roaming among the trees seemed to provide the same balm to Sirius as it did for him at times. When Remus had moved in, it had made their monthly nocturnal wanderings even easier to plan and manage.

As they made their way through the freshly mown grass toward the house, they saw Remus and Peter sitting outside on the back porch, talking quietly as they sipped from large beer steins. The moon was not full, so Remus could not join their twilight run; Peter had stayed behind to keep him company. They stood as James and Sirius approached and raised their glasses in welcome.

"You must be thirsty after that!" cried Remus. "Come—join us as we start the celebration!"

Peter raised his wand and Summoned two more mugs from the kitchen.

"I'd say from the sound of things, you already started," said Sirius, drinking deeply as they settled into the chairs once more.

"We waited," replied Peter, "only you two took your time, didn't you?"

"I imagine James has a lot on his mind," said Remus. "A good run does a man well at such times."

"Or a stag," added Peter.

"What, the wedding?" asked Sirius, his voice teasing. "What could possibly be so stressful about a wedding?"

"He's only vowing to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves," said Remus.

"In front of a dozen people," added Peter.

"In the middle of a war," said Sirius.

"That has already put them in St. Mungo's once," Remus reminded them.

"Which was how he got into this marriage thing in the first place," said Sirius, raising his glass in a toast.

"Thanks for reminding me," James grumbled, staring out at the trees. His friends were trying to lighten the mood, but what they said was true: he was getting married in the middle of a very deadly war, and every day he questioned whether or not that was the right thing to do.

Though it had been several months since they had been attacked by Death Eaters, he still shuddered to himself when he thought about how close he had come to losing everything.

He had been on an assignment with Lily when Death Eaters had appeared and attacked them in Liverpool. And in the middle of it, surrounded by the enemy with spells crashing around them, he had proposed. Yet just as quickly, his impulsive hopes for the future had been dashed when Lily had been kidnapped and cursed, and it seemed impossible they could ever be together.

Yet they had survived, and come through their ordeal stronger than before, though they had endured much heartache since. Now the day had finally arrived. Tomorrow he would be marrying Lily Evans. Now they would begin a new life together, facing hard times as a married couple. The thought elated him and terrified him, and apparently his friends could see both written plainly across his face.

"I don't know," Sirius laughed, "maybe he's more worried about being a husband than being a wanted man."

"Lily wants him," Remus pointed out.

"I wasn't talking about her," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "She'll be stuck with him."

James let his friends' well-meaning banter roll over him. In truth, he was not worried about being a husband. He had known for years that he wanted to spend his life with Lily Evans. It had taken him a good long while to get her to understand that, but he knew without a doubt in the world that it was right, and that their life together would be perfect.

He was simply worried about how long it might last.

Times were tough. The battle against Voldemort continued day-in and day-out. Every week the Order met and new losses were reported. The attack in Liverpool was one of dozens on wizards and witches across the country: Frank and Alice Longbottom had been brutally attacked six weeks ago; Marlene McKinnon had barely escaped an ambush outside Diagon Alley; and the Prewett brothers had fought off several Death Eaters while scouting for the Order near Hogsmeade last week. Voldemort was recruiting powerful witches and wizards to his side, and when they refused to join him, he sent his Death Eaters after them. James and Lily escaped death once; he did not know if they could do so again. They were marked now, and Dumbledore believed even their wedding was a possible target.

Which was why it was turning out to be a much smaller affair than both he and Lily had hoped for. Only their closest friends among the Order had been invited, and the location—the McGonagall family home in Scotland—had been kept secret. They had placed numerous charms around the manor that afternoon, hoping to protect the guests should anything go wrong. Even then, James wondered if they should be taking such chances in the middle of a war.

"What's Lily doing tonight?" Peter asked curiously.

"She's with Mary and the girls," James answered distractedly, "though she was going to see her sister first."

"The Muggle?" asked Remus. "I thought they didn't get along."

James shrugged. "They don't, not really. I don't believe they've spoken since their parents died. I think Lily really wants family at her wedding, though."

"Can't blame her," Sirius said softly, staring out into the woods. "Estrangement is not the natural order of things."

James gazed at his friend, surprised at the rare show of emotion. Sirius did not often talk about his family, or his brother in particular, but James knew that it troubled his friend to be on opposite sides of the war from Regulus. Lily and Petunia might not be separated by things like dark magic and blood loyalty, but they were estranged over equally difficult and insurmountable issues. James knew it hurt Lily to be on such bad terms with her sister, and he understood that Lily had to try one more time to repair the breach between them. From what he had heard about Petunia, however, he had little hope for Lily's success.

Abruptly James stood up, suddenly struck by the need to see her. He told himself that Lily might be upset after visiting with her sister, and that he should be there for her; what he really needed, though, was his own reassurance that they were doing the right thing. He hurried down the steps toward the back yard, ignoring his friends' protests.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sirius called. "We're supposed to be celebrating your last night as a single man!"

"He's going to see Lily, of course," James heard Remus answer. He waved to his friends as he Apparated to London.

* * *

End Notes:  
This story was originally written for a challenge at MNFF, in which the prompt was to write about a wedding. I have changed the details about the proposal to bring it in line with a story I wrote this past spring called _Defiance_. Feel free to read it if you'd like to know more about that kidnapping. ;)

Many thanks to Samarie/Hopeful_song for her beta work on this chapter. I really appreciate the fix-it and the encouragement!

This story is short (4 chapters) but intense (imho). Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 The Bride

Chapter Two - The Bride

_A happy marriage is a long conversation that always seems too short. ~Andre Maurois_

* * *

Lily Evans stood at the end of the garden path, staring at the prim house before her. She adjusted her skirt and blouse, knowing how much it bothered her sister when she wore more traditional wizards' robes. With a sigh, she walked toward the front door, feeling uncomfortably nervous. It was her first visit to Privet Drive in the two years Petunia had been married to Vernon Dursley, and though they were family, she felt like she was approaching a stranger's house.

Pausing at the door, Lily considered turning around and Apparating back to her own flat in Diagon Alley. Petunia had made it quite clear she had no interest in attending the ceremony the following day in spite of several letters and a phone call. Did she really think she would convince her sister to come just by showing up on her doorstep and asking?

She had to try; Petunia was all she had left. Their parents had died just after Petunia's wedding, leaving Lily to finish seventh year on her own. Petunia had hardly kept in touch before the accident and had virtually ignored her since. The last time she had heard from her sister was when she had come home from St. Mungo's several months earlier. Petunia had reluctantly sent a card with a wilted plant, half-heartedly inquiring about her recovery in a very stilted letter. Lily had the distinct impression that Petunia would not have missed her much had she been killed up in Liverpool. She had written back and told her that she was fine and James Potter had proposed, leaving out most of details of her kidnapping and the terrible curse Voldemort had placed on her, however briefly. She had not heard from Petunia since.

So here she was, alive and well and trying to convince her sister to come to her wedding tomorrow. Deep in her heart Lily knew there was no chance Petunia would change her mind; not only would she have to spend the day in wizarding company, but she would have to watch her sister marry a man Petunia considered a lazy, arrogant good-for-nothing teenager. Never mind that James had matured into a well-mannered, war-weary man, and never mind that Vernon Dursley was a cruel, piggish lout; Petunia was set in her ways and beliefs.

Lily knocked; though she saw lights inside, there was no answer. She cast a silent spell to see if anyone was home and was not surprised to learn that both Petunia and her husband were in the house. Her heart sank at the rejection, and she turned to leave her last connection to the Muggle world behind.

The door opened just as she walked away, and Petunia stepped out onto the stoop. "Lily," she acknowledged, straightening her dress and avoiding her sister's eyes.

"Hi," said Lily, smiling. She did not even care that Petunia hadn't invited her in; she was just happy to see her, to speak with her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Petunia replied stiffly. "And you?"

"Well, I'm getting married tomorrow," said Lily. "Did you get my messages? I tried not to send owls since I know how much they bother you."

"Yes," said Petunia. "I did. Congratulations."

A long stretch of silence passed between them. Lily sighed as she thought about all that they had lost as sisters over the years. More than anything, she missed the close relationship they had once had as children. On the eve of her wedding, she should be laughing and celebrating with her loved ones, not begging the only family she had left to attend the most important event of her life. And though she was meeting with her friends later, she owed it to herself to at least try and repair the breach between sisters.

"Will you come?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

Petunia finally looked at her, and Lily saw the conflict in her sister's face. At least there was that much: at least Petunia had considered it and struggled with the decision. Yet the divide that had started when Lily had gone to Hogwarts, leaving her sister behind, was now complete. Petunia was married and living a respectable Muggle life, and she would have nothing to do with Lily's magical world whatsoever.

"I understand," Lily said softly. "Well . . ." She did not know what to say. She did understand, but she was still disappointed. She wanted to stay and talk with her sister, but what was there to talk about anymore?

"I have something for you," Petunia offered. "Wait here." She left Lily outside, closing the door as if hiding her sister's presence on the stoop. Lily was suddenly irritated; she was still a human being, after all. She may have magical powers that Petunia did not, but she also had feelings that Petunia seemed to have forgotten.

Lily turned to leave. If Petunia couldn't be bothered to invite her inside, why should she bother waiting? Lily rarely grew angry, but found herself undeniably annoyed at her sister's constant lack of consideration. She was finally ready to sever the last tie to her old Muggle life and let Petunia move on with hers.

As Lily left number four, Petunia stepped out of the house with a small box. It was wrapped in fine white paper with delicate golden ribbons, and it was certainly one of the nicest gifts she had ever given. Lily stopped and waited while Petunia hurried down the path, glancing sideways at the neighbours, as if embarrassed to be seen exchanging gifts on the front lawn.

"It was mother's," she said as she handed the box to Lily. She stepped back, allowing Lily the privacy of opening it. Lily opened it slowly and gently, subconsciously holding her breath. She thought she knew what it might be, but surely it had been lost, or Petunia would have kept it for herself.

It was their mother's pearl necklace, the one she had worn for every special occasion Lily could remember: church, holidays, weddings. Their father had given it to her as an anniversary gift long before Petunia or Lily had been born, and she could not think of her mother without remembering the simple necklace she had worn so frequently.

Lily was somewhat stunned that her sister would entrust her with something so valuable and sentimental. It made her feel slightly better to know that while her parents might not be at her wedding, at least she could carry a piece of them with her as she exchanged vows. She closed the box and embraced Petunia, ignoring how her sister stiffened at the contact.

"Thank you so much," she murmured, wiping tears from her eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

To her surprise, Petunia relaxed into the embrace and patted her back, albeit somewhat awkwardly. Lily imagined her sister might even be smiling, though as she pulled out of the embrace, the moment was lost; they were distant acquaintances once more, not two sisters who had once been close.

"You are welcome," said Petunia. "I hope you will be careful with them. They are a family heirloom, after all."

"Of course," Lily replied, trying not to be offended. "It's my wedding, nothing is going to happen to them." Petunia raised her eyebrows skeptically. Lily had to privately admit that her statement was not entirely accurate given the threats against her and James.

Petunia nodded and turned to go. Lily watched her walk back toward the house, wondering when she might see her sister again. A small part of her wondered if she would see Petunia at all, but she clung to the hope that someday they might set their differences aside and be sisters again. Perhaps their children could be friends.

Lily smiled at the thought, unable to imagine any child of hers getting along with any child of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Before Petunia returned to her Muggle life, she stopped at the door, and Lily thought she saw a familiar look of longing cross her sister's face before it was covered by the mask of disdain and indifference she had adopted years ago.

"Good luck," Petunia offered in farewell.

Lily waved goodbye, the white box clutched firmly in her hand, and hurried down the street. When she was sure no one was looking, she Apparated away from Privet Drive, ready to leave the Muggle world behind once and for all.

* * *

James found her later that evening in the park at Spinner's End near where she had grown up. She was sitting in the grass with the pearls around her neck, a blanket spread out beneath her. She had tucked her knees up to her chin, her wand moving idly through her fingers, and was thinking about the following day when he sat down silently beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he put his arms around her.

"How did you know I would be here?" she asked.

"I didn't," he ruefully admitted. "I went to your flat, to Mary's, to the manor, even my dad's—just about everywhere. I only stopped here on a lark."

"I'm glad you did," she admitted. "I'm getting cold." She snuggled closer to him, trying to warm up.

"Why are you out here?" he asked as he rubbed her arms. "Did you see Petunia?"

"I did," she replied with a shrug. "She was her usual stuffy self, although she did give me these. They were mum's." She showed him the pearls and he smiled. "I just wanted to be alone for a while."

"Is everything all right?" he asked. She heard the unsaid question in his voice and turned to gaze at his face in the moonlight. He looked worried, as if he did not really want to hear the answer.

"Yes," she told him, smiling. "Everything is fine." She nudged him gently on the shoulder. "I'm still getting married tomorrow, don't worry." He kissed her forehead; she could tell he was relieved.

"Then what are you doing out here?" he asked once more, lying down. He pulled her down with him, and she laid her head on his chest. "I can think of a dozen other places you could have gone to just be alone. Why here?"

"So many questions!" she laughed, playfully swatting at his stomach. He pretended to wince in pain, and she laughed again before settling into some answers. "First of all, I came here because this is where I first found out I was a witch. Petunia and I played here all the time . . ."

"Yes, I know," said James, and she could imagine the slightly exasperated look on his face. "This is where you met Snape, he revealed your magical destiny, and you became best friends." He paused, and she felt him tense. "You're not thinking of him, are you?"

"Merlin, no!" she exclaimed. "I haven't talked to him since we left Hogwarts, why would I be thinking of him? He's a Death Eater now!" Severus had been her best friend once, and had sometimes been a point of contention between her and James, but she had abandoned that friendship years ago. Severus had chosen to side with Voldemort, and Lily could not condone his path at any price.

"I know," James grumbled. "I'm sorry. I still don't get why you came here then."

"As I was saying," and she paused to let him know she had been planning to say more before he had interrupted, "Petunia and I played here as children. We were very close. This is where my magical life started—and my relationship with my sister ended. I guess seeing her again tonight brought back those memories."

"And regrets?" he asked softly.

Lily thought about it. "No," she answered. "No regrets. My place is with the magical community; hers is with the Muggle world. I wish we could cross between them, but Petunia is too bitter and close-minded now."

"She's jealous," James pointed out, as he had several times before.

"I know," Lily admitted. "I guess I had hoped she could get past that now. I really thought she might come tomorrow." They were silent for a while, simply laying together under the dark sky and enjoying their time together. "I came here to say goodbye to the Muggle world once and for all. She was my last tie to that life and it's over. Tomorrow my new life starts."

James ran his hand up and down her back and kissed her hair. "And you're still okay with that?" he murmured.

"Absolutely," she replied without hesitation. "I'm yours." She turned to kiss him and noticed the look on his face: doubt, uncertainty, and even fear. "You don't look very happy about it, though," she pointed out.

He grinned half-heartedly at her. "It's not that," he said. "Not at all." He did not say anything else, just turned his gaze back toward the stars.

Lily sat up. "Okay, Potter—your turn. Why were you out looking for me? Aren't you supposed to be with the Sirius and the others tonight?"

"I was," he said, turning over to his side and leaning on his elbow to face her. "Had a great run with Sirius."

"So?" she prodded. Something was bothering him, and now it was her turn to worry. Was he having second thoughts about the wedding?

"Are we doing the right thing?" he finally asked. "Should we really be getting married right now?"

Lily was stunned: she felt like she had just been slapped across the face. "You don't want to get married tomorrow?" she asked, embarrassed to hear her voice quaver.

"Of course I do!" James exclaimed. He sat up and took her hands. Lily did not feel reassured and waited for him to continue. "It's all I've ever wanted, I'm just . . . worried, that's all."

"About what? Spending the rest of your life with me?" she asked sarcastically.

"No." He shook his head, running one hand through his hair like he did when he was nervous. She was puzzled; what could be bothering him so much? He looked at her very seriously when he continued.

"I'm worried about how long we'll have," he admitted. "I'm terrified that as soon as we're married, I'll lose you." She started to protest, but he stopped her. "Not to someone else—to this damn war."

Lily took him in her arms. She wanted to reassure him, but couldn't find the words. They had been attacked once already and knew they were marked; he had every right to fear for their lives. Yet that did not mean they had to stop living them as they wanted to. He had told her so many times, when she had wondered the same thing

"It's a risk," she finally admitted. "But we can't let Voldemort tell us what to do or what not to do. We have to live the way we want to, the best we can. If we want to get married, we can't let the war stop us. We have to take risks," she repeated. It suddenly struck her as absurd that getting married was such a risk, but such were the times they were living in.

James pulled her down again and kissed her. It was a long, tender kiss that, that had they not been in the middle of a public park on the eve of their wedding, would have left her wanting more. She couldn't wait until she could wake up to a kiss like that, or fall asleep after a kiss like that. She was ready and nothing could stop them from being together—especially not Voldemort.

"You're right, of course," he said when they parted. He lay down on the blanket once more and pulled her close. "Do you think it'll be safe tomorrow? I'd hate for anything to happen to our guests."

Lily snuggled up close. "Let them come. I'm not going to let anything stop us, are you?"

"No," he murmured, holding her tight. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

* * *

End Notes:

Thank you once more to my beta, Samarie/Hopeful_song for reading this over!


	3. Chapter 3 The Wedding

Chapter Three - The Wedding

_A man in love is incomplete until he is married. Then he's finished. ~Zsa Zsa Gabor_

* * *

The morning dawned cloudy and grey. A cool breeze blew dark clouds across the sky and threatened to dump buckets of rain on the wedding ceremony. As he made his way across the lawn toward the wedding circle, James glanced up with distaste, hoping the weather would hold out for the ceremony. He had been looking forward to this day for a long time, and though he was nervous for the safety of the guests, he couldn't be more certain that he was about to celebrate one of the best days of his life. He did not want it raining on his proverbial parade, for it seemed an ill omen to start married life under such dim and dreary circumstances.

Walking across the estate, James was struck by how beautiful it was, even under cloudy skies. He was immensely grateful that Minerva McGonagall had offered them the use of the secluded grounds for their wedding. A stately manor rose behind him, and the pristine green lawn stretched before him into rolling hills. To his right was the formal garden, set with a large table for the reception dinner. Further down the lawn was a small pond, shadowed by the tremendous boughs of a weeping willow. It was next to this pond that a dozen chairs had been set in a circle for the wedding ceremony.

James glanced around the grounds, unable to see the wards that Dumbledore had placed for their protection, yet knowing they were there nonetheless. The headmaster had assured them that these wards were the strongest possible, and that no one except Voldemort himself could possibly bring them down. The thought slightly reassured James as he made his way toward the pond.

Dumbledore stood in the circle speaking with an official from the Ministry of Magic. It was wizarding tradition that an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries perform the wizarding rites for marriage, a tradition James had wanted to uphold. Lily had been hesitant at first; her non-magical upbringing had long prepared her for a more typical Muggle wedding in a church with a minister presiding. Yet after witnessing a wizarding wedding not long after their engagement, Lily had agreed to the magical ceremony.

Behind Dumbledore a quartet of string instruments was warming up on its own. Dumbledore saw the puzzled look on James's face as he approached and laughed.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought some music might be in order for the occasion," he explained. "I had to dig them out of storage; I think they are quite glad to be able to perform again."

"They're great, Professor," James said. The quartet was still struggling to tune, but he had no doubt they would be ready; Dumbledore rarely left such things to chance. "Thank you for thinking of it."

"You are quite welcome," Dumbledore replied. "I'm sure you have far more important things on your mind at the moment than a Beethoven string quartet."

James agreed; he would have never thought of it. "Is everyone here? Have you put up the Anti-Apparition jinx yet?"

"I have," Dumbledore nodded. "No one can Apparate or Disapparate to or from the estate now. Everyone is here, waiting in the manor. I can call them if you are ready to begin."

"Please do," James replied gratefully. "I'm not sure my patronus will be much use today."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he sent a silver phoenix racing toward the house. "Relax, James. You have nothing to worry about. I'll place the last ward when the circle is complete."

James glanced at the sky once more; the clouds looked even more ominous than they had minutes ago. He felt more anxious than he had expected. He did not feel nervous about the idea of marriage; at least he hoped that wasn't it, since the idea of spending the rest of his life with Lily excited him more than anything. The rain bothered him, but he did not think a sunny day would calm his nerves. It was the ever-present threat of attack that worried him, as it had for weeks. Though only slightly more than a dozen friends were attending, most were members of the Order; their wedding presented a unique and undeniable opportunity to hit the Order hard.

Lost in his thoughts as he stared out across the grounds, James did not hear Sirius come up beside him until his friend actually touched his elbow. "You okay?" he asked quietly as the rest of the guests settled into the circle of chairs.

James nodded slowly. Dumbledore took a seat directly in front of the weeping willow, allowing him a broad view of the estate. Alastor Moody sat to his left, as vigilant as ever, and Minerva McGonagall tipped her hat as she sat beside Moody.

Moving around the circle, James saw Hagrid take his place in the extra-large chair set for him, and next to Hagrid sat Dorcas Meadowes, a good friend from the Order. Frank and Alice Longbottom sat next to the McKinnons, and finally James saw Peter and Remus. The last empty chair was for his father; Lily had informed him that his father would be seated last, though she did not tell him why.

"Well," drawled Sirius, "at least you look sharp." He straightened the front of James's dress robes, black trimmed with green, and adjusted the single red rose tucked into the lapel. "Not the hair, of course," he continued, "but I guess Lily is used to that." He grinned and winked.

Mary MacDonald, one of Lily's closest friends from Hogwarts, joined them then. "She's ready," she murmured. "You need to step out now." She moved to the middle of the circle, standing slightly to the left of the centre, and motioned to Sirius to join her.

"Time to go be a best man," Sirius said, patting him on the back. He joined Mary in the centre of the circle, standing slightly to the right. James left the circle, feeling his heart start to quicken. It was really going to happen: he was actually getting married.

"Don't look so scared," whispered a familiar voice next to him. Though he could not see her, James knew Lily was under his invisibility cloak; she had wanted to make an entrance and had asked him for it weeks ago. He wished he had said no; he wanted to see her now more than anything.

"I'm not," he whispered back, even though he clearly was. The music started and his palms suddenly started to itch.

"Just breathe, son," murmured another voice: his father. So that was why Lily had wanted to talk to his father: the cloak was hiding them both. She had asked his father to walk with her, no doubt as a nod to her traditional Muggle upbringing. James felt his eyes blur slightly with tears; his father already loved Lily like a daughter, and that the two of them would get the share this moment touched him deeply.

The official from the Department of Mysteries appeared next to him. James noticed the wizard for the first time: he was wearing long silver robes that contrasted starkly with his jet-black hair and beard. He had deep blue eyes, set into a face that was both severe and kindly at the same time. He spoke with a clear baritone voice. "Shall we begin?" he asked.

At a curt nod from James, the black-haired wizard walked toward the centre of the circle to stand before Sirius and Mary. The string quartet concluded their piece and settled to the grass. "Welcome to this sacred circle, where we gather to celebrate the union of the two souls coming before us. Who steps within this circle and what is your intent?"

James reached out his hand blindly, hoping Lily would take it; he was rewarded when she squeezed it tightly from beneath the cloak. He moved to the centre of the circle to stand beside Sirius.

"I, James Harrington Potter, and I wish to be married." He let out a sigh of relief; he had passed the first hurdle. He turned when he heard a gasp from the gathered crowd.

Lily had removed the cloak and entered the circle. She was stunning: dressed in deep green robes that matched her eyes, her dark red hair was curled and braided with gold ribbons. She was escorted on the arm of his father, and James felt a pang of sadness that Lily's own father was not alive to be with his youngest daughter at her wedding. Harrington Potter beamed with pride as he walked with his soon-to-be daughter-in-law to the centre of the circle.

Lily kissed the elder Potter on the cheek before turning to the official. "I, Lily Anne Evans, and I wish to be married," she said in a clear voice. Behind them, James saw his father take the seat next to Dumbledore. The headmaster raised his wand and cast the final ward of protection over the marriage circle itself. James glanced at the sky: it was still dark and grey, but at least they would be protected from an attack even if it stormed around them.

The official smiled at them. "As you have declared your intent, so now you must pledge your everlasting faith, love, and loyalty. Will all of you, present here and witnessing this marriage, support and uphold James and Lily with this pledge?"

Their friends answered with one voice, "We will." James couldn't help but grin as Sirius mouthed "I guess so" with a wink.

"Then please stand and witness their words." The official waited for everyone to rise before he focused on James and Lily once more. He conjured three candles that floated in the air before them: one large golden candle flanked by two white tapers.

"Will you honor and respect one another through all your years together?" he asked, his voice ringing across the circle.

"We will," James answered, joining his voice with Lily's. The candle on his right brought forth a small flame.

"Will you trust and support one another through all your years together?" asked the official.

"We will," they answered once more, and the taper to his left began to glow.

"Will you love and cherish one another through all your years together?"

"We will."

"Then take now your candle and light the final flame between you." He indicated to James and Lily that they were each to take a taper and light the centre candle. Carefully grasping the white candle to his right, James lifted it to the golden candle between them. Together he and Lily joined their flames as the official continued.

"You have pledged yourselves to one another. Two lives become one marriage, two sparks become one flame. May both burn brightly with love and joy."

James grinned with relief, even though he knew they were far from finished. His smile turned into a happy laugh of surprise that echoed around the circle as the candles burst into shower of sparkling fairies. They danced about them before disappearing into the grey sky. The official winked at them; obviously that had been his own personal touch.

Turning toward the guests around the circle, the official spoke to them once more. "I ask you now to raise your wands with me and bless this couple before they exchange their personal vows with one another. To each of them I ask that you grant them your wishes for their new life together. James and Lily, please join hands."

Around the circle, friends and loved ones raised their wands as James took Lily's left hand in his. Small threads of colored light shot from each wand and wrapped themselves around their clasped hands, each different shade joining itself to the next until their hands were encased in a ribbon of rainbow light. James felt a warmth in his hands that spread to his heart at the joy his friends felt for him and Lily. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were shining with tears. A distant rumble of thunder did not bother him at the least in that moment.

"These ribbons are all the hopes of your friends and family for your new life together." The official from the Department of Mysteries tapped their hands with his wand and the ribbon of light became a knot of golden rope, wound tightly around their clasped wrists. "With the fashioning of this knot I tie all the dreams, desires, love, and happiness wished here in this circle to your lives for as long as your love shall last. Please speak now your vows of commitment, further pledging your faith to each other."

He stepped back, allowing them their time alone. James took a deep breath; he had been preparing for this moment for weeks. With his hand still joined to Lily's, he looked into her eyes and began.

"As the Air I breathe brings me life, may I always speak truthfully and lovingly to you." She gasped as she recognized the beginning of an elemental magic charm. It was an unusual way to shape their vows to one another; elemental magic was a rare and ancient branch of magic that few wizards still recognized. James had spoken in great depth with his father about it; his mother had been one of the last witches to study it, and his parents had used the charm at their own wedding. They had many happy years together, and James hoped for the same. A gust of wind blew through the circle, encouraging him to continue.

"As the Waters of life flow within my body, may I always be by your side no matter where the current takes us." He felt the air around him begin to hum with the power of the charm as the elements responded to his call; unfortunately, that meant the first raindrops began to fall from the sky. James looked up, thoroughly irritated that his attempt at romance had backfired so completely. Lily squeezed his hand and took out her wand with her free arm. She murmured an Impervius spell, and as the rain began to fall in earnest, James was surprised to see it fall away from the entire circle, as if a vast invisible umbrella protected the gathered guests. He smiled gratefully and continued.

"As the Earth grounds and steadies my feet, may I always be strong for you." The grass beneath his feat sprouted flowers; James felt the intensity of the charm increasing and for a brief moment doubted himself. What if he couldn't complete the charm? What if he lost control of it? Lily nodded her encouragement, and he took another breath to finish.

"As the Fire of love burns within me, may I always stay true to the spark within and without." A circle of small flames erupted on the ground around them.

And the world exploded into chaos.

A second crack of thunder—this one closer, louder— made him flinch. Everyone leapt to their feet around him, wands drawn, faces stunned. It was not thunder he had heard, it was the crack of Apparition—only that was supposed to be impossible.

His hand still tied to Lily's, he instinctively thrust her behind him as their friends closed protectively around them. Outside the circle of chairs prowled eight Death Eaters, firing spell upon spell against the invisible barrier that protected them: not Lily's Impervius charm, but Dumbledore's wards. James glanced around, trying to figure out how they had even got onto the estate when the headmaster had cast an Anti-Apparition jinx along the borders. Then Lily gasped and pointed across the pond; he turned and saw another eight Death Eaters standing at the top of a hill, and with them stood Voldemort himself—the only one who could possibly have the strength or knowledge to breach Dumbledore's defensive spells.

"That bastard crashed your wedding," muttered Sirius beside him, doing his best to shield both James and Lily. James couldn't believe it. How had they even known about the wedding? How had they found them? And how had Voldemort broken Dumbledore's Anti-Apparition jinx?

James watched in shock as Voldemort lifted his wand and a powerful jet of golden light raced toward the invisible dome that protected them not only from the rain, but from the spells firing around them as well. With a sound like a dull bell, the golden light hit the apex of the dome and splintered; it fell dripping gold sparks over them, unable to penetrate Dumbledore's last remaining charms. The headmaster stood, his wand raised, reinforcing the wards as a second and third jet of golden light hit the invisible barrier, cascading more golden fire.

And then from inside the circle a Stunning spell hit Dumbledore in the back, and the headmaster crumpled to the ground, unconscious. James, Lily, and Sirius whirled as one and stared at the official from the Department of Mysteries, his wand still pointed at Dumbledore. He was shaking, his face a mask of confusion and fear and anger, as if he were fighting against his own wand. James figured it out immediately.

"He's been Imperiused!" he shouted, and before anyone could shoot to kill, he Stunned the official, who fell next to Dumbledore. That was how they had known about the wedding; no doubt they had hidden on the estate before the wards were even cast.

"Good call," said Sirius, still standing at their side. James didn't have time to respond, for at that moment, another jet of golden light hit the shield above their heads and it shattered like a sheet of glass; suddenly jets of light were everywhere, and people were falling and dodging and fighting for their lives in the driving rain. Mary MacDonald collapsed next to them, Stunned unconscious, and Peter narrowly dodged a nasty Blasting Curse that shattered the string quartet behind him.

There were several more cracks of Apparition as six more Death Eaters entered the circle; they were now evenly matched, although Alastor Moody rapidly took down a pock-marked man and turned to begin dueling with a squint-eyed Death Eater charging from his right. Frank and Alice Longbottom were fighting with a large man named Anton Dolohov, while McGonagall was helping Hagrid with a forest troll that had appeared, wielding a club the size of a small hound.

Marlene McKinnon suddenly went down clutching her side, and her husband sent a jet of red light at the dark-haired Death Eater who had hit her, blasting him backward into the willow tree. James just barely saw Marlene's injury—a nasty gash across her chest and arm—when he heard Moody roar, "Get her out of here!" Jack McKinnon glanced at him, the look on his face telling him clearly that he would stay, but James nodded, and Jack picked up his wife and Disapparated out of the defenseless circle.

Lily was holding a Shield Charm for Sirius as he sent curse after curse toward two former classmates, Dante Avery and Borman Wilkes. Remus and Peter were fighting with Rodolphus Lestrange, while James's father dueled a much younger wizard named Travers and held his own quite well.

Hearing a sound behind him, James whirled to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing there, grinning wickedly as she raised her wand to his face. Before she even had time to open her mouth, Sirius had turned and blasted his cousin backwards with a particularly powerful Reductor Curse. With a flick of her wand, Lily turned and brought more chairs down on top of the flailing witch.

"Thanks," James muttered, squeezing her hand and nodding at Sirius, who was already back at his duel with Avery and Wilkes. He wiped the rain from his eyes before he turned and cast several jets of light toward Evan Rosier, now dueling fiercely with Moody nearby.

"Mind your own, Potter!" the Auror barked, and James took out Wilkes instead, leaving Sirius battling Avery alone. Dorcas Meadowes was fighting a dark-skinned witch with long hair, their wands moving furiously as they danced around each other. Before James could get in a shot to help her, a large graphorn leapt into the circle, distracting the battle as it snarled and scattered the fighters. It made straight for the troll that was swinging its club at Hagrid and McGonagall.

"James!" Lily screamed. He felt a wrenching tug on his arm, and suddenly Lily was gone. Avery had grabbed her during the distraction, ripping the knot that had bound her to James and leaving a red welt on her arm as he dragged her away. Before James could reach them, Avery turned on the spot and Disapparated.

James glanced around wildly and saw that Sirius was down, a cut on his head bleeding profusely. Frank and Alice were still dueling Dolohov, and Peter and Remus were battling Rodolphus Lestrange as well as his brother Rabastan. There was no one to help him; he had to go after her on his own, but where?

"Check the hill!" shouted Remus; he grunted as a jet of blue light swiped his arm and dropped his wand in pain. Peter jumped in front of him, taking the duel with the Lestranges alone. "Go!"

James looked toward the edge of the estate where Voldemort had stood to bring down the wards on the circle. Avery was at the top of the hill with Lily kicking and screaming in his arms. He ran toward them, fear lending him desperate speed. A stream of red light narrowly missed his head as he skirted the pond; James fired back at a big, brutish-looking blond man, satisfied to see the Death Eater fall quickly to an Impediment Curse.

Voldemort rose from behind the hill. He turned on Lily, bringing her to her knees. James couldn't hear what Voldemort said, but he saw Lily look straight into the Voldemort's red eyes, her back straight. He knew she would be defying him once more. Voldemort shook his head, raised his wand, and Lily fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"No!" James shouted, firing curses as he ran up the hill. Avery went down, knocked unconscious. Corin Mulciber, another former classmate, stepped up beside Voldemort, wand pointed toward James, but the Dark Lord held him back. He raised his wand once more, and an inky black shadow began to race toward him.

James stopped in his tracks, stunned. The shadow rolled silently across the ground, dark as night and emanating an evil stench. He wracked his brain, trying to think of a counter-spell, but before he could even identify what it was, the shadow was upon him, crushing him to the ground and wrapping its dark coils around his body as if trying to devour him. His vision went black, and he felt as if his lungs were being crushed from the inside. He tried not to panic as an unnatural fear filled his gut. Determined not to die on his wedding day, he forced his thoughts to focus.

From the depths of his mind came a memory from one of his last Defense Against the Dark Arts classes at Hogwarts. The blackness strangling him was _Serpentis Umbrae_, the serpent shadow, a rare and ancient charm that produced a deadly snake made of shadow and fear. It was similar to a lethifold, but not sentient; a powerful wizard could command the shadow to destroy its prey both mentally and physically. As it squeezed its coils around him and he struggled for air, James remembered the only defense possible against the Dark apparition. He struggled to lift his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" he cried out through the darkness around him. He felt rather than saw the silver stag erupt from his wand and begin to chase back the shadowy snake. It pulled away from him, leaving him breathless and weak, and moved back toward Voldemort, disappearing into his wand. James struggled to his knees, coughing and trying to clear his blurry vision. He could barely make out what happened next.

Lily grabbed a wand and blasted Mulciber down the hill behind her. She shot a Stinging Hex into Voldemort's face. The Dark Lord narrowly blocked it, and his red eyes glimmered with anger. He pulled her up, held her close, whispered something in her ear. Lily shook her head, desperately struggling to get away, but Voldemort simply smiled as he pointed his wand and cast a spell directly at James.

Weakened from the shadow serpent, James tried but failed to parry the spell. A blinding jet of purple light hit him directly in the neck, and he felt his blood immediately gush onto the ground, pouring from a ragged gash in his throat. He tried to stand upright, but toppled over into the red grass, blinding pain burning through his body.

He heard Lily scream, saw her desperately elbow Voldemort in the gut and begin to run, felt the rain mingle with his blood as he tried but failed to move. Then Dumbledore was there, murmuring a spell over him, and a warm sensation wrapped itself around his ripped throat. The last thing James remembered was a brilliant bright light and the headmaster standing to face Voldemort, an angry and powerful look on his face as he stood against the Dark Lord on what should have been a perfect day.

* * *

End Notes:  
My heartfelt thanks to Samarie/Hopeful_song for her beta work once again. This chapter was big for me (at the time, lol) and needed a lot more work so I appreciate her skills and comments.

And many thanks to Natalie and Carole, who helped me come up with Dark creatures to throw at the wedding party. Natalie went through most of Fantastic Beasts with me, and endured much through IM and PM. ;)

The declarations, pledges, and vows in this chapter were pieced together from several online sources and shaped to fit the ceremony as I envisioned it. I do hope you enjoyed them.

This story will conclude in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 The Reception

Chapter Four - The Reception

_I dreamed of a wedding of elaborate elegance,  
A church filled with family and friends.  
I asked him what kind of a wedding he wished for,  
He said one that would make me his wife.  
~Author Unknown_

* * *

Lily stumbled as the graphorn leapt into the circle, disrupting the battle around her. Her shield for Sirius faltered, and Avery Stunned him, sending him to the ground in an undignified heap. Before she could react, the Death Eater had Disarmed her. He grabbed her other arm and pulled hard, severing the rope that had bound her to James's wrist, leaving an ugly red welt that burned instead. He dragged her away, and she struggled against him before he stopped, turned, and Disapparated from the fight.

They reappeared at the crest of the hill where Voldemort had stood to bring down the wards on the circle. James was already running toward her when the Dark Lord reappeared, black cloak billowing behind him in the rain. His red eyes narrowed thoughtfully as Avery threw her to the ground in front of his master.

"Lily Evans—no, Lily Potter now." Voldemort spoke with a sibilant whisper. "Or did I interrupt? My apologies, but I could hardly pass up the opportunity to see so many Order members at once."

"Go to hell," Lily snapped. She pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and glared at him with every ounce of hate she could muster.

"Not today," he replied casually. "Today I have a proposal to make." He leaned in closer, running a thin finger down her cheek almost intimately. "You have proved yourself strong. Your loyalty for their lives." He gestured at the ongoing battle below them, to the friends who had fallen or were fighting for their lives. Sirius was still unconscious, Frank and Alice were weakening, and Peter had taken a bad hit from Rabastan Lestrange. Hagrid had knocked out the troll, but now struggled with the graphorn, while McGonagall helped James's father hold off Travers. It did not look good for the Order.

Lily was tempted: she could end this battle and save the man she was about to marry. All she had to do was agree. Perhaps she could play both sides. Yet the thought lasted only a moment, for she knew her friends were strong; they had been fighting Voldemort for almost ten years and did not need her sacrifice for their survival. Voldemort would use her skills for terrible things. She would not compromise her beliefs for his cause and see her power used to kill the very people she fought to protect.

"I already said no," she ground out, pushing his hand away from her face. "I'll never become a Death Eater!"

"We shall see," Voldemort replied, his voice soft and suggestive. He raised his wand and cast a Cruciatus Curse. Lily fell to the muddy ground, shrieking as ribbons of pain slashed through her; all she could think of was James, watching her writhe in agony and feeling everything himself. She heard him shout, and through half-closed eyes saw him charge the hill. Avery was blasted backward, dropping his wand nearby, and Corin Mulciber, another former classmate, stepped forward in his place.

The curse lifted, and Lily lay curled in front of Voldemort panting for breath. Avery's wand was just out of reach; she wanted to move toward it, but couldn't find the strength just yet. She watched in horror as Voldemort pointed his wand at James. He did not cast the curse she feared, but instead sent a terrible black shadow down the hill. She recognized it immediately: it was _Serpentis Umbrae_, a shadow serpent.

James stopped in his tracks, momentarily unable to comprehend what he was facing. The foul creature instantly swept over him, wrapping him coil by coil in inky blackness, and Lily screamed as the serpent began to squeeze the life from his body. Mulciber kicked her, and she rolled over, gasping for breath once more. She spied Avery's wand, closer now, and inched toward it even as she moaned in pain.

Mulciber suddenly growled with surprise, and through pain-blurred eyes, Lily saw a silver stag forcing the shadow away from James. He staggered to his knees, obviously weak. Lily had her opening: she grabbed Avery's wand and fired a Blasting Curse at the Death Eater standing above her, sending him head over heels down the back of the hill. Rolling over, she shot a powerful Stinging Hex into Voldemort's face, hoping to distract him long enough to fire a second, more effective curse.

He deflected it easily, Disarmed her once more, and grabbed her roughly by the neck of her torn and dirty dress robes. "That was unwise, Lily Potter," he hissed. His face was so close she could see the rain dripping down his sallow cheeks. "Why don't you watch him die slowly this time?" He smiled cruelly as he raised his wand toward James once more.

A jet of lurid purple light slammed into James, knocking him backward. Lily screamed as blood spurted everywhere. James tried to stand, but fell to the ground clutching his ripped throat. She could see the look of panic in his eyes, and she struggled violently to run to him. She elbowed Voldemort in the stomach and was rewarded with a grunt of pain, but he grabbed her hair and forced her to watch as James's life slowly trickled into the grass. He laughed as he sent a Dark Mark into the grey sky above the battle, marking his kill with the evil green skull.

Lily felt the sobs building in her chest. How could this happen, today of all days? She hadn't even been able to say her vows; there was no ring on her finger. The thought of losing James before their marriage had even begun suddenly infuriated her. She twisted out of Voldemort's grasp, leaving behind a chunk of hair, and ran down the hill, oblivious to the danger behind her.

Suddenly a shower of sparks lit the rainy sky, and the Dark Mark was gone, blown away like smoke into the clouds. Dumbledore stood resolutely over James. Lily had never seen the headmaster so angry: power radiated confidently from him, and she felt hope blossom for the first time. She kept running and heard Dumbledore cry, "_Protego_!" as Voldemort sent a jet of purple light toward her. She stumbled at the bottom of the hill and crawled toward James; she was indescribably thankful to see his chest rising shallowly.

Four cracks behind her made her start in nervous surprise. Grabbing James's wand from the ground next to him, she leapt to her feet, emotionally exhausted but prepared to fight. "What did we miss?" asked a voice next to her. She whirled, ready to fire, but instead saw Gideon Prewett standing there, blue eyes scanning the battlefield that had been their wedding circle. Beside him stood his brother Fabian, along with Benjy Fenwick and Emmeline Vance, wands ready.

Lily almost laughed out loud with relief. Gideon winked as he moved to flank Dumbledore. The others immediately joined the fight with the remaining Death Eaters. They now outnumbered Voldemort's followers, and the battle began to turn in their favor. Lily stayed by James's side, determined to protect him from further harm as spells raced around her.

"You have lost," Dumbledore called up the hill as Travers finally went down, covered in painful boils. Hagrid had subdued the graphorn, and Moody had forced Evan Rosier back toward the hill. Only a few Death Eaters remained standing. "Surrender."

Voldemort simply laughed. "It is but one battle among many, Dumbledore," he called back. "I will get what I want, no matter the cost." Lily felt his red eyes on her, and she glared back.

"_Incendio_!" shouted Voldemort. The willow tree that stood next to the pond burst into angry red flames, scattering everyone who stood nearby. It also distracted them from the endgame: with one last crack of sound, Voldemort Disapparated from the hill, conceding the battle. His remaining Death Eaters followed quickly; they grabbed their fallen comrades, leaving behind no prisoners, but only a broken battlefield of chairs.

Dumbledore's shoulders sagged slightly as he turned toward her. His face appeared more lined and sad than ever before. "I'm so sorry, Lily. That was not the day we had hoped for."

Lily turned away, the lump in her throat choking off any words she might offer in return. What was there to say? The happiest day of her life was over, destroyed by the darkness that threatened them all; small comfort that they had survived, when it seemed that even getting married was too dangerous in such times.

"He will survive," Dumbledore said gently, touching her shoulder. He took out his pocket watch and murmured, "_Portus._" Handing her the Portkey, he said, "Get him to St. Mungo's. We'll be there shortly."

Nodding gratefully, Lily took James's hand in hers. It was cold and limp, and she bit her lip to keep from crying, hoping that Dumbledore was right, and the Healers could work their magic on the terrible spell that had ravaged his throat. The Portkey began to glow, and Lily felt herself pulled toward St. Mungo's, away from the ruin of her wedding.

* * *

The sun was shining when Lily stirred, squinting into the unexpected brightness. She had fallen asleep at James's bedside, curled into a chair next to him, her head cradled on her arms. She awoke to his hand running gently through her tangled hair.

She glanced up, and he smiled at her. His joy turned to confusion, however, when he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Eyes wide in panic as he touched the thick bandages around his throat, he mouthed, "What happened?"

Sitting up straighter, Lily tried to reassure him. "It's okay. The Healers felt you needed to rest. They've put a Silencing Charm on you. It's just temporary." He still looked confused, shaking his head questioningly, so she continued. "It was a particularly brutal Severing Spell. It just about took your voice, not to mention your life. You lost a lot of blood, and that after the shadow serpent spent most of your energy." She shook her head, thankful and amazed he had even survived.

"My wand?" he mouthed. She handed it to him, and he used it to write his words in the air, golden letters glowing as if he spoke them out loud.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She could feel his concern and nodded.

"Yes, we're all okay. We were lucky, I think."

"Tell me what happened after I was hit." The glowing letters trailed off. His eyes darkened and his hand touched his throat as he tried to remember. Lily felt her heart go out to him as she told him how the battle had ended: how McGonagall had revived Dumbledore; how the headmaster had saved James and destroyed the Dark Mark in the sky; how more Order members had arrived to turn the battle; and how Voldemort had fled with his followers, leaving behind the battered wedding party.

"I came here with you, and the others followed not long after," she concluded. "Sirius has a large bump on his head, and Remus has a new scar on his arm, but they were both released. Peter took a bad curse from Lestrange so he's still resting. Your father was a bit banged up, but he's mostly just exhausted. He was here late last night until I sent him back to his own room."

"The others?" James asked.

"They're all fine," drawled a voice from the doorway. Sirius stood there, grinning, a large bandage over his right temple. "Better than you, that's for sure. Of course, they didn't charge the most evil wizard in the world on an uphill slope in the rain."

"Sirius!" Lily rebuked him. "He almost died." James was laughing silently, though, so she recognized it as Sirius's way of diffusing a very grim situation. Put like that, she had to agree it had been a foolish move on James's part; yet his actions had been nothing short of the most courageous she had ever seen.

Sirius put his arm around her shoulder. "It would take more than some smoky snake and a little nick in the neck in finish him off."

Lily leaned into his embrace, thankful for such good friends. "I still can't believe this happened," she murmured.

James wrote his words in the air. "I can. They obviously infiltrated the Ministry. How is the wizard from the Department of Mysteries?"

Sirius frowned, his usual flippant demeanor disappearing in an instant. "Actually, he's dead."

James bolted upright, eyes wide. "But I only Stunned him!" he wrote. His body conveyed his shock and surprise.

"Death Eaters cleaned up after themselves," Sirius replied. "Couldn't have us tracking down the source who cursed him, after all. Bastards," he muttered, shaking his head.

And that was it: suddenly Lily couldn't hold it in anymore. The man who had been charged to marry them had been cursed and killed because of it, and they hadn't even been officially married. She felt her chest constrict and explode with the sobs she had been holding back all night. She turned her face to Sirius's embrace.

"I'll come back in a while," he murmured, leading her to James and leaving them alone. Lily put her head on James's chest and cried as he rubbed her back. That he couldn't even comfort her with empty words only made it worse, and she sobbed for all that had been lost for the sake of their wedding. They had taken the risk, and it had played out far worse than she could have imagined.

"I'm sorry," Lily finally said, sitting up and grimacing at the wet stain she had left on his shirt. "It's just that we're not even—"

"I know," James wrote. Lily could almost feel the tender understanding in his voice. "I have an idea," he continued. "Bring Sirius back."

Lily stood and went to the door. Sirius was standing alone down the hall, gazing distractedly through the window at the London street below. She rarely saw him let his guard down, but the look on his face told her that Sirius had clearly been rattled by the attack.

"It's not your fault," she said softly, coming up beside him.

"I know," he said with a shrug. "But I still wish I could have had your backs better."

Lily took his hand. "He's going to be okay," she told him. "In fact, he's asking for you. Probably plotting something already."

She led him back to the room. James was trying to get out of bed, but as soon as he put his feet on the floor, he lost his balance and had to grab the footboard to keep from falling. Lily helped him back into bed, admonishing him for even trying to get up so soon. He rolled his eyes at Sirius as he settled under the sheets.

"Do you still have the rings?" he asked Sirius with his wand.

"Of course," Sirius nodded. "I wasn't about to lose something like that."

"Good," said James. "I want to finish the ceremony. Today."

"James!" Lily exclaimed. "You can't talk and you can barely stand. We can finish it when you're stronger."

James shook his head, his face resolute. "No. I want to finish it now. I said my vows, you just need to say yours. Find someone who can do it."

"I believe we can help with that," offered a voice behind them. They turned to see Dumbledore standing at the door with Harrington Potter and the Minister of Magic himself. The elder Potter had a few cuts and bruises and appeared tired, but was otherwise unharmed. He came forward, moving slowly, and embraced his son.

"I had a feeling you'd be asking to finish what you started," Harrington Potter said. "I think Dumbledore can help."

"As Headmaster of Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued, "I do have some connections. This is Minister Davis. He has graciously offered to complete the ceremony, if you should be so inclined."

"You've been through a lot," the Minister said. He was middle-aged, with salt-and-pepper hair and piercing black eyes. His face was lined with the stress of leading the wizarding world through the war, and he appeared tired though determined. "I would be happy to finish the ceremony for you."

"Perfect!" James wrote, his golden letters glowing brightly with excitement. "Thank you, Minister." He turned toward Lily, his eyes asking her to say yes once more.

It seemed preposterous, to finish the ceremony in the spell ward of St. Mungo's. Yet James had proposed in the middle of a battle, so perhaps it was fitting. It might not be the ideal setting, and their friends might not all be with them, but Lily realized all that truly mattered was marrying the man she wanted to spend her life with—however long they might have together.

"Yes," she finally said. She ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her dirty green robes. She may look terrible, but at least she would remember the day for what it was: a second chance. She took James's hand in hers. His father stood by her side, while Sirius moved next to James.

"Give him the rings," James wrote in the air. Sirius took two silver rings from a mokeskin pouch tucked into his robes and handed them to Minister Davis. The Minister conjured a red ribbon that he wrapped around their wrists.

"As James has already spoken his vows, I ask that you, Lily Evans, speak yours."

Taking a deep breath, Lily decided to abandon the elemental magic charm that James had started the previous day. It would not work anyway, the magic invoked having long worn off, and he could not say them again. Instead, she spoke the vows she knew best, the vows she had heard a dozen times growing up in the Muggle world.

"I, Lily, do take you, James, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. This do I vow, with all of my heart."

James squeezed her hand and together they looked expectantly toward the Minister. The Minister set the rings before him, hovering in the air as he spoke.

"These rings, a symbol of eternity, are now a token of your endless love for one another. By the exchange of these rings, so are your lives interlaced. As your love grows, so will your marriage blossom. Stay true to this ring, and it will stay true to you, and uphold you through whatever trials you face together."

Lily took one ring and placed it on James's left hand, and he did the same to hers. Her heart skipped a beat as James slipped the ring over her knuckle; she half-expected the door to be blasted in.

"And so I declare you now husband and wife, bound together by magic, by love, and by your vows to each other. May your lives together be filled with joy and happiness." The Minister finally smiled, something he did not appear to do often. "Congratulations."

Having exhausted herself of tears, Lily did not shed any now. She smiled as two streaks ran down James's cheek, however, and she wiped them away with her thumb, touched by the unusual sign of emotion. "I love you, Lily Potter," he mouthed, taking her face in his hands.

"Kiss her already!" Sirius shouted before she could reply, and the tension in the room exploded into laughter. James grinned and grabbed her neck, pulling her down to the bed and kissing her carefully but passionately as Sirius whistled next to him. When they finally pulled apart, she was breathless and laughing for joy.

"And now for a small reception before we leave you to rest," declared Dumbledore. He conjured a set of wine glasses for everyone and produced a bottle of champagne from his robes. "I came prepared," he winked as he poured them all a glass. "A toast, please, Sirius—if you don't mind."

Sirius stepped forward, glass raised toward James and Lily. "Of course not. I was ready for this yesterday." He cleared his throat, and Lily was surprised to see his eyes well up before he even started. "James, you are one lucky bloke. Lily, you are one amazing woman. Together may you be poor in misfortune and rich in blessings; slow to make enemies—"

"Too late," James wrote in small letters with his wand. Lily squeezed his hand quiet.

"—and quick to make friends. May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward, and may your marriage be filled with love and laughter and the greatest joys the world can give two of the most deserving people I know."

James shook his best friend's hand, his eyes once again bright. "Thanks," he mouthed. "I owe you." As everyone raised their glasses, James wrote, "Am I allowed to drink this?"

"Oh no!" Lily exclaimed, setting her glass down as the others chuckled. "Oh, James, I'm so sorry—"

"I'll drink it," Sirius declared, taking the glass from James and quickly downing it. "What's a best man for?"

Lily joined everyone as they laughed at the surprised look on James's face. A knock at the door interrupted the merry moment and Remus stepped in. "Are you married now?" he asked. "We heard glasses clinking and figured you had gone and done it without us."

Behind him stood several other members of the Order. They crammed into the small room as Dumbledore conjured more glasses, and the champagne bottle was passed around for more toasts. It was hot and it was crowded and it was nothing like the reception they had planned at the manor, but it was still perfect. Surrounded by friends and family, Lily could not be happier as she celebrated the beginning of a very new, very different, and very exciting life.

When at last James began to yawn, Dumbledore began discreetly moving people out to the hallway, until with a final nod, he left them alone once more. Lily took out her wand and cast a silent spell at the bed so that it was large enough for two people. She cast a second Imperturbable Charm at the door and winked. James raised his eyebrows as she climbed in the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head, and for a long while they simply lay quietly entwined, at peace with the world and one another.

Feeling his breathing settle into a regular rhythm, Lily glanced up to see that James's eyes were closed; he had fallen asleep at their wedding. Tracing the outline of his lips with her finger, Lily kissed him once more before snuggling down next to him.

"I love you, too, James Potter," she whispered. She smiled to herself as she drifted off next to him, ready to face whatever came their way together, one day at a time.

* * *

End Notes:

The end!  
Sirius's toast is my own variation of an old Irish toast I found online. I hope you enjoyed this one look at the Potter's wedding. I think next time I write them they will just elope! Thank you once again to everyone who helped me through this story, I really appreciate your support. And thank you for all the lovely reviews!


End file.
